tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Wolf on Campus Quotes
Big Wolf on Campus is a comedy television series that aired on the Fox Family Channel from 1999 to 2001. Season 1http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=1 edit Pilot 1.1http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=2 edit :Tommy: What's up man, you new here? :Merton: No, Tommy. I'm Merton Dingle. We've had lockers next to each other since kindergarden. ---- :Tommy: Listen, you've gotta help me man. I'm not evil, I'm just... hairy. ---- :Becky: Tommy Dawkins, you are supposed to be cool? What are you doing here? :Tommy: I am a... friend of your brothers. :Merton & Becky: Really?! The Bookmobile 1.02http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=3 edit :Merton: The librarian is a palm scanning human book absorbtionist. OK, that's not the latin name for it, but she's turning people into books. Butch Comes to Shove 1.03http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=4 edit :Security guard: Detention is the cornerstone on which the cathedral of discipline is built. ---- :Tommy: The twist? A malted? I've got to send this guy back to where he belongs. ---- :Tommy: I guess I'm just going to have to handle this myself. As Tommy Dawkins. ::Merton kicks Tommy in the groin and Tommy turns into a werewolf. :Merton: You know, just in case. The Pleasantville Strangler 1.06http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=7 edit :Merton: The strangler always sang ring around the rozy before he tried to strangle somebody. :Tommy: Yeah, well, you know. I hope Stacey doesn't think these are hickies. Stage Fright 1.07http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=8 edit :Becky: That was the lamest thing I've seen since Meet Joe Black. That Swamp Thing You Do! 1.08http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=9 edit Muffy the Werewolf Slayer 1.09http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=10 edit Stalk Like an Egyptian 1.10http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=11 edit Flugelhoff! 1.11http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=12 edit Invisible Merton 1.12http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=13 edit :Tommy': You cheated on Dungeons & Dragons? ---- :Merton: Alastair Black put a spell on me, that's how! That goth-poser-warlock-wannabe! :Tommy: He is obviously not a goth-poser-warlock-wannabe when he made you hand disappear. :Merton: Oh, you are just saying that because you're his Vicepresident! ---- :Merton: When I'm totally invisible, I'm totally invisible FOREVER! :Tommy: Don't worry man. I mean you think of something. You got a good head on your shoulders. :Merton: Unfortunately... that's all I have! The Exor-Sis 1.20http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=21 edit ::Merton bumps into Tommy wearing a straight-jacket :Tommy: Let me guess, T'n'T. :Merton: Third time this week. I'm a senior getting stuffed into lockers. I'd have to check with the folks of Guinness, but I think that makes me the world's biggest LOSER! ---- :Merton: You know what really gets me, ever since your first transformation I been there for you. I helped keeping your secret, I looked for cures. The flea bath?! :Tommy: Wait a second Merton, I think guilt makes me wolf-out! :Merton: Yeah, but I've never complained, because I ever thought that someday you would be there for me. But no. ---- :Merton: Becky what is wrong with you? Did the Backstreet Boys break up? Don't Fear the Reaper 1.21http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=22 edit Game Over 1.22http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=23 edit Season 2http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=24 edit Imaginary Fiend 2.08http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=32 edit :Merton: Clue! I used to love this game. Vince and I played this all the time. And to keep things interesting we award extra points for the really creative murderer. :Tommy: Who is Vince? :Merton: He was my imaginary friend. ---- :Vince: It's Vince, in the lair, with the lead pipe. And it's playtime! ---- :Vince: You locked Vince up in that chest too, little buddy. But no hurt feelings, Vince is back and it's p-p-p-playtime! :Merton: I don't wanna p-p-p-play with my imaginary friend! ---- :Merton: It's Merton, in the lair, freaking out! The Manchurian Werewolf 2.13http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=37 edit :Merton: Don't know what I did to make you go wolfy, but I do apologies, You can de-wolf now! ---- :Merton: Tommy you just wolfed out and tried to kill me! :Tommy: What? I would never hurt you, you are like my best friend. :Merton: Really? Thanks man. Wait a minute, you just did attacked me! ---- :Merton: Tommy, would it mean anything to you when I would said the words, pizza's here? Manchu: Part Deux 2.14http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=38 edit :Merton: I shouldn't even be here, you know. She is your girlfriend, not mine! She never was particular nice to me. ---- ::Merton licks on stones :Tommy: Dude if you are hungry, I've got that chicken sandwich. It smells funky, but... :Merton: I'm not eating the rocks, Tommy! I'm tasting them. External linkshttp://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&action=edit&section=69 edit http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/File:Wikipedia-logo-v2.svgWikipedia has an article about:Big Wolf on Campus*[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0189392/quotes Big Wolf on Campus] quotes at the Internet Movie Database Retrieved from "http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Wolf_on_Campus&oldid=1370734"Categories: *TV stubs *Comedy TV shows *Fantasy TV shows *Horror TV shows Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Page *Discussion Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main Page *Community portal *Village pump *Recent changes *Random page *Help *Donate *Contact Wikiquote Wikiquote links *People *Literary works *Proverbs *Films *TV shows *Themes *Categories Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Printable version *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Languages Edit links*This page was last modified on 21 November 2011, at 11:05. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. *Privacy policy *About Wikiquote *Disclaimers *Developers *Mobile view * Category:Big Wolf on Campous Category:Big Wolf/Franchise Category:Big Wolf/Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Fox Family Channel